One day
by dawseyfan
Summary: Who knows one day they can be together? #DAWSEY
1. The best for me

**1\. The best for me**

 **Note: Chicago Fire owns NBC.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shay, what are you doing here?" Gabby said after opening her apartment's door.

"Don't be angry with me, but I thought you might change your mind and go with us, Kelly is out there in the car."

Gabby closed the door after Shay entered. Gabby sat back on her couch.

"Shay, I won't go. And I don't care what people will say. At the moment I can only think of me and what's best for me right now is staying away from this whole situation."

Shay took a deep breath. Gabby was determined, then only what she could do was support her friend. Maybe Gabby was right: the best thing was she get away from it all.

Shay went to the door as Gabby was looking at TV.

Shay turned to look at her one last time before going.

"I need to ask: He called you? Said something before ... you know ..."

Gabby just replied from where she was: "Actually, he was here last night."

"So he won't any more-" before Shay finished Gabby interrupted her.

"Oh you're totally wrong, he'll do the right thing because he's that kind of guy" Gabby replied sarcastically.

"But Gabby, you love each other."

Gabby started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shay asked, confused.

Gabby then looked toward Shay: "I love him, if he loves me I don't know."

"You're crazy Gabby? Sure, he loves you. It's just ..." Shay couldn't finish.

Gabby stood up and walked over to stand in front of Shay.

"But what? She's his first love. And what am I? A girl who always liked him, until one day he noticed me and it didn't last what? Six months? I know I'm being selfish. She is stuck in… you know."

"I know, but Gabby doesn't do that with yourself."

"Shay, you're my best friend and I love you. But I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Shay got close Gabby and they hugged each other.

"I love you Gabby and I know you gonna be happy."

"I think you'd go or you gonna be late and I don't want to be the reason."

"If you want I can stay with you."

"No way. The Lieutenant Casey and his fiancée Hallie need you there. You can go. I'll be fine."

Shay nodded and left.

 **Please leave your review!**

Note: the chapters will be short.


	2. Let's shake

**2\. Let's shake**

 **Chicago Fire owns to NBC**

 **Note: I'm not following exactly what has happened in previous episodes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Gabby, let's shake things up a bit, she said herself after Shay went away. She looked around and stopped her eyes on her stereo. She was toward it and turned on the stereo, putting on a volume that wouldn't bother her neighbors.

"Okay, I need to drink" she said aloud. She had a bottle of wine in the fridge, so she went into the kitchen. She took the bottle and then a glass and put on the table. She stared them for a few seconds: Matt, she remembered him.

She remembered the day that she invited Matt to go to the Christmas's party at her cousin's home. She thought he wouldn't accept, but fortunately he accepted. And to impress him even bought a new dress with Shay's help. When he picked her up, she was very nervous. The first thing he said when he saw her, it was that she was beautiful. She decided then that she would test the waters, if Matt felt something for her. In her cousin's office, she asked if they were there as friends or if it was a date. They were drinking and that gave her a little more courage and she leaned a little and expected that he could do the same. He approached his face to her, looked her in the eyes, then her lips and kissed her. And it was the best kiss of her life even it lasted only a few seconds because a couple came in and they had to stop kissing. When Matt left her at home, they kissed again before she entered. Gabby couldn't sleep that night and neither Matt.

"It's enough Gabby! You have to forget it" she said it aloud again. With bottle in hand and the glass she returned to the living room. After filling the glass, she sipped and sat down on her couch. Gabby leaned her head back on the couch and put her feet on the table. She closed her eyes.

I need a new start, she thought. I have to leave Chicago. She opened her eyes and reached out her computer at table. She searched pages of airlines and chose one. Gabby always thought that New York was an amazing city, she had relatives there. Okay, I'm going to New York. I'm not gonna risk it so I'm gonna buy the ticket now, it would be a one-way ticket. She had to vacation to take, then she thought the Chief Boden could help her requesting a replacement on the ambo or perhaps even if she decided not to return a permanent paramedic to 51. If Shay could go it would be a wonderful trip, she thought. But it would be better to give up the idea, if Shay knew what she was doing certainly wouldn't agree.

"That's it Gabby! At the end of next week you'll be in New York" she said after taking another sip of her wine. What Matt would think of her traveling? That didn't matter, at least that's what she told herself. Soon he would be married and planning a weekend with Hallie.

When he said that would be surprising her with a trip only for two, he really did. They went to Miami. They took advantage of every second and promised to do it frequently. Other promise broken, never would have a second trip together.

Gabby refilled her glass and took it all in one gulp. She got up and decided to increase a little the sound of the stereo. She began to dance to the beat of the music. She loved that song. And she danced, danced... heard a knock but didn't care and continued dancing, and again the knock, stronger this time, someone was knocking at her door, probably a neighbor bothered by the noise. She lowered the sound and opened the door: "What are you doing here?" Gabby asked angry.

 **Please review!**


	3. Leave me alone

**3\. Leave me alone**

 **Note: Chicago Fire belongs to NBC.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Gabby asked again as she stared at the person that was at her door.

"I came just to assure you won't mess up my sister's wedding" Viv said arrogantly.

"Well, look! I am here and I have no plans to go out, but If I remember right your sister invite me."

"Yeh, but you never could go to this wedding, you know that."

"Why? Maybe Matt changes his mind?" Gabby said.

"Don't try Gabby, because you won't win this fight!"

"You have no right to be here, Viv." Gabby was trying to control herself to not jump on Viv at that time.

"You made me a promise, Gabby."

"Yes and remember that I did, because I know that Matt is very important to Hallie, and this can help her in her recovery."

"I'm grateful for that Gabby." Viv looked inside the Gabby's apartment for a moment, as if searching for someone: Matt, but he isn't there. "So you still love him?" Gabby wanted to answer Viv. She has always loved him and always she'll love with all her strength, but it wouldn't change what was about to happen.

"That doesn't matter. I'll move on and you should do the same Viv. Forget my name, where I live and you never come back here. Leave me alone! " Gabby slammed the door in her face. She turned around, sat on the floor, leaning against the door. All that Viv said something kept hammering on Gabby's head: you still love him?

 **Flashback**

 _They had just woken up and were still lying in bed._

 _"Do you love me?" Matt asked as his hand made small circles on Gabby's back._

 _"What?" Gabby had her head against Matt's chest._

 _"You heard me. Do you love me, Gabriella Dawson? "Gabby was surprised by the question, as both had already declared that they loved each other. She raised her head, looked him for a few seconds and gave a huge smile._

 _"Yes, I love you, Matthew Casey!" she got close to him and they kissed for a few minutes._

 _" .Distracting. Me" he said between the kisses._

 _"I am?" she laughed and they kissed again._

 _"Yes" he said after breaking the kiss. "I have one more question for you."_

 _"Okay," Gabby said, so she sat down and he held her hand._

 _"Come live with me?"_

 _"I ..." she couldn't continue._

 _"I know we're dating just for three months, but it seems to be the right time to give this step in our relationship. What do you say?"_

 _"I say we should get my things today" she said getting close to him again._

 _"Really?" Matt asked, still not believing and he hugged her._

 _"Really. I love you , I love you."_

 _"It's good, because now you're stuck with me forever." He looked into her eyes and tried to keep that moment, that smile, those eyes, she now was his world. "I love you" he said finally._

"You did the right thing, Gabby" she told herself, despite all the pain she felt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please, review!**


	4. You're really important to me

**4\. You're really important to me**

Sorry for any mistakes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gabby got up from the floor, she filled her glass again and went to the bedroom. She went to her closet and pulled out a box. "You really like torturing yourself, huh?" she told herself after opening the box.

Among the many photos she had kept, there was one on her first day at station. They bought a cake to celebrate Gabby addition to 51. It was common there to do something like that when a new person joined the team.

Something else also happened that day, which made her believe that Matt would always be one of her concerns. They responded to a call that he and Severide fell after the floor gave way, Gabby was the one who took care of Matt. As you might imagine it all worked out in the end and Matt after released from hospital made sure to thank Gabby. From that day was born a friendship and soon became strong. They along very well and everyone in the station had noted the affinity between them.

Gabby took another picture from the box. They were in a bar, a month after the Gabby's arrival. In that day Gabby met Hallie. She didn't know he had a girlfriend until that day; she was new in the station, would sound weird to ask about personal life of anyone and even in the station she had never heard Hallie's name; later, she would learn that their relationship was on and off many times; but the worst thing had happened already, she fell in love with him, so she tried to stay away from him, refusing being in any place where him and Hallie were or could be.

She found in the a box a chocolate packaging. One day Matt went to her apartment...

 **Flashback**

 _After the third knock Gabby opened the door._

 _"Hey, why aren't you ready?" he asked as soon as he saw her still wearing nightclothes._

 _"Good morning to you too!"_

 _"Sorry, good morning! Come on, I hope you get ready."_

 _"For what?" Gabby had no intention inviting him to enter in her apartment._

 _"The annual BBQ , you forgot sleepyhead?" he said laughing._

 _"No, of course not, but I won't go."_

 _"Why? Everyone is there. I came to get you."_

 _"I want to stay home today, tidy up a few things here" she lied._

 _"I get it, are you sure?" He hadn't believed her._

 _"Of course. What?"_

 _"I don't know. But I'd really like you to be there. It's long time that we have no fun together. You're really important to me, Gabby" he said looking at her._

 _"You're too, Matt. It's just ..." she said looking away._

 _"Tell me" Matt thought what could be holding her, but he wanted her to talk. He couldn't deny that from time to time there was a tension between them, an attraction, but they never crossed the line._

 _"Nothing. It's nothing" she said a little disappointed._

 _"Okay, I, I brought these chocolates for you."_

 _"Thank you, you didn't have" she smiled and took the box._

 _"You're welcome. Then me and the chocolates didn't work, there wasn't other way: Shay, come here please" Matt said. Gabby was confused and went into the hallway. There was Shay._

 _"What's going on here?" Gabby asked. Shay came close them._

 _"I thought first: I'm gonna use my charm and something else, such as chocolates and I can convince her, but I had to have a plan B: Shay. Shay is willing to don't talk to you for 24 hours if you not join us at BBQ."_

 _"Shay, seriously? I thought we were friends." Shay said nothing._

 _"Actually, I met her first, then we are friends longer" Matt said looking at Shay then Gabby._

 _"You're scaring me, Matthew Casey" said Gabby staring at him._

 _"There's a lot of things you need to learn about me, Gabriela Dawson."_

 _"Gabby! Casey won't leave here until I convince you and in the meantime we'll lost most of the fun at BBQ" Shay said before pouted._

 _"You're gonna pay me, Matt! Come in, I'll get ready."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**


	5. Today

**4\. You're really important to me**

 **I don't own Chicago Fire**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

"Matt, stop" Gabby was trying to take a nap on the couch. And he was on his knees next to the couch, giving little kisses on Gabby's face. "Matt ..." she said in soft voice. They had spent the day organizing the apartment they had rented together. In the end, they decided that a new place would be better for this new step in their relationship.

"Gabby ..." He smiled and put his hand on her back. He approached her face; his forehead was close to her. He closed his eyes. Gabby's eyes were already closed. She put her hand on his neck. After a few minutes, he slid his face to her neck, gave her a little kiss and stay there for few more minutes. He pulled back and she opened her eyes immediately. She put her hand on his face; he turned a little and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I told you today that I love you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Yeah. And I think this must be the fifth time. Not that I'm counting" they laughed.

"Hmmm I think tomorrow I will overcome this mark."

"Really?" she ran a hand through his hair.

"Really!" he said with a half smile.

"I love you too. And ..." she hesitated for a moment and it has not gone unnoticed by Matt.

"What's it?" he asked a little confused.

"Nothing," but Matt wasn't convinced.

"Gabby?"

"I ... I was gonna say that I am happy as never before. And that scares me a little," she said in a serious tone.

"Why?"

"Sometimes moments like that don't last, I don't know," she said looking away quickly.

"Hey," he said, noting that. "Let's just worry about today, okay? And today I am happy because I have you in my life. And I will do everything to make you feel the most loved person in the world and happier," he said, and they kissed.

 _End of flashback_

Gabby was holding the photo that Matt had taken her dozing on the couch in that day. She had hated the picture because her hair was a mess. She said that when she had the chance would tear the photo, but never had the courage. Now, she had a good reason for that. When she began to tear the photo, she heard a noise coming from the living room. She froze. Slowly she got up and walked to the door and heard a loud knock. It felt like someone was trying to open the living room door. She grabbed the first thing she had in front of her and walked into the living room, and the door opened abruptly.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Gabby said when she saw the person.

 **Please review!**


	6. The truth

**6\. The truth**

Sorry my mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Antonio, are you crazy? Why did you break my door?" Gabby cried out.

"Because I knocked several times and you didn't open. I thought something had happened to you. I called you multiples times. And why this song is so loud?" Gabby was with her arms crossed, she was angry.

"You finished?" she asked.

"Not yet. I want you wear something decent and we will take a ride" he said determined.

"I'm not going anywhere, Antonio. I am an adult and I know what I'm doing."

"Sure, I guess not," he said pointing to the bottle of wine on the table.

"You want a glass?" Gabby said sarcastically.

"No thanks. I'm trying to be the adult here."

"You think you're very funny, right?" Gabby went to the table and filled her glass again. Shee took a sip and lifted the glass. "To you, the best brother in the world."

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Gabby. Matt loves you!" Gabby started laughing.

"Antonio, can you of all people stand beside me? You are my brother, damn!" she said and then took the rest of the wine in a single gulp.

"I'm on your side, so I came here. You have to say Matt the truth."

"He doesn't need to know the truth, Antonio. It's better he believes what I said. Hallie needs him, you know" and some tears started rolling her face.

"You also need him and he needs you. You really believe Matt will be happy living in an arranged marriage?" he said approaching Gabby. And he saw how his sister was fragile at the moment.

"I don't know, but he can try." Then Antonio saw Gabby notebook open.

"You will travel?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, I need to get away from here. Please don't tell anyone" she said wiping her tears.

"You know, now or then Matt will find out."

"He doesn't need to know" she said getting up from the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

"You know that things don't work this way... He ... he came to me Gabby ..." he said following her. Gabby stopped and turned to Antonio.

"What?"

"What you heard. He wanted to know ... if you by chance are seeing someone."

"Unbelievable," she upset.

"You can't blame him. Your excuse to break up with him is kind of untenable. Say that you don't love him anymore, nobody believes in it. So you think Matt will?"

"I don't know what to say or do. So you have to help me, no one but you know the truth." Antonio approached his sister and hugged her.

"I'll let you do what you want, but know one thing: if Matt find it..."

"He won't forgive me, I know. But I don't want to be blamed for the death of someone" and she walked away from Antonio. "Hallie was clear when she said she would kill herself if Matt was not beside her."

"Hallie wouldn't be capable of it."

"You think? I don't want to find out. That's it. I've made my decision and Matt will have to accept it."

"Sure. Why don't you stay with us a few days? Kids would love to see you."

"Me too, but I wanna stay here. I'll be fine," she said with a half smile.

"All right. I need to go. I promised I would take the kids to the park."

"Give them a kiss and Laura as well."

"Call if you need anything" Antonio gave a kiss on her forehead and left. And Gabby stays there, alone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Please review!**

 **Note** : Chapter 1 Gabby told Shay she loved Matt, but didn't know if he loved her, because he was marrying Hallie. I want to clarify that she said it in a moment of anger. After all, as we saw in this chapter their relationship ended because of Hallie. We will see more forward what happened to Hallie.


	7. Note

Note: I won't update this ff for a while. I have some ideas, but issues to write it right now. Don't worry I have other ff and you can read them. See you.


End file.
